


Grand Nursing Operation?!

by afterosesuilen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I had to do this lmao, at least this is quite fun to do lmao, bandori rarepair, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen
Summary: “Embrace your costume - be the character!”An angel of darkness fell from Heaven and met a sexy, cool, calm, and professional nurse… What happens next?(Translated by kono_ryu on discord)





	Grand Nursing Operation?!

29th of October, 6 PM. In the city center, Halloween decorations were thrown across the entire area. There were a lot of happy people, and stands with merchandise, snacks, and candies are starting to be opened.

All of the festivities aside, the members of Roselia are walking home after a jam session. One of the members, Ako, saw a Halloween poster slapped on one of the street lights.

“Halloween Cosplay Drama Contest? I think I should tell my sister about this.”, says Ako.

“Yeah, let’s do that. I’m wondering what costume I wanted to wear for Halloween to be honest.”, replies Lisa.

“Hey, check that out! There’s something written on the bottom of that poster!”, exclaims Sayo.

“’In this contest, participants will have to act out the costumes they put on. The participants will have to find a partner…”, says Rinko reading the words on the bottom of the poster.

“Okay, since it’s come to this, I’m going with Rin-rin!”, exclaims Ako.

“Ako… even I’m not sure about this...”, kata Rinko.

“Oh right, Rin-rin, we’ll apply next year. No need to force yourself if you’re not feeling confident.”

“Imai and I won’t be participating either, but I still plan on wearing my own costume. I’m kind of nervous concerning things like this...”, says Sayo.

All of a sudden Yukina turns to tell the Roselia personnel that she’s going to participate.

“I’m participating this with Udagawa-san. She might be a good partner for me. I want to try this with her. Last year’s Halloween, we both interacted awkwardly because we’re from two different bands. Right now, I’m trying to shorten the distance between us.”

“Udagawa-san... hang on a minute, my sister???”, shouts a surprised Ako.

Yukina just nodded to the question.

«««

As soon as she got home, Yukina contacted Tomoe via her phone and asked her about the Halloween Cosplay Competition.

“Hello? Can I talk to Udagawa-san?”

Tomoe answers her ringing phone because Yukina’s on the other end trying to get to her. Luckily she’s free, lying on her bed.

“Oh hey, Minato-san, anything I can help with?”

“About that, Udagawa-san. There is a Halloween Cosplay Competition being held on the 31st later. Can you give me a suggestion for a costume I can wear?”

“Costume, huh? I think a vampire or a dark angel would suit you. But if you want to make the acting much more believable, I’d say pick the dark angel costume.”

“Good plan. Udagawa-san, what costume are you wearing?”

“Not telling you, you’ll see when the day comes. Oh right, since a dark angel is basically a “fallen angel”, I think your costume’s wings should have a few feathers clipped from it. I didn’t mean to berate you, this is meant to ease you into your role.”

“Alright, thanks for the suggestion. See you later, Udagawa-san.”

“Bye, Minato-san.”

Yukina ended her call with Tomoe afterwards.

«««

The next day, after school, Tomoe and Yukina went up to the place where the contest poster was out up.

“So this is that cosplay contest you mentioned, Minato-san...”

“Yes. Hopefully we can win this contest, Udagawa-san.”

Luckily there was a registration table nearby where a staff was sitting.

“Excuse me sir, we would like to have a contest registration form. Where could we get them?”, asks Tomoe.

The staff takes a form that was in his shelf and gave it to the both of them.

“Here’s your form. Please fill it in and submit it on this table.”

Tomoe and Yukina filled their respective forms before giving it back to the staff member.

“Sir, when will the orders be determined?”, asks Yukina.

“Your numbers will be given on the day of the contest, the 31st of October. In order to attend this contest, please come as fast as you can. We will be starting at 7 PM.”, said the staff member.

“Thanks for the info sir.”, says Yukina.

The two of them then prepared their costumes the very next day.

«««

October 13th, the day of the contest, 4.30 PM. After taking a shower, Tomoe wore a nurse costume she previously bought in a cosplay store. She then proceeded to apply some modifications. She wears a black corset and a choker, before wearing her uniform. She then put on her armlets on both of her arms. She then puts on her nurse hat.

For complimentary items, she brought herself a stethoscope. Tomoe also picked up a few needles and put them in her pockets. She also brought a reply board, paper, and pen, using them to write down someone’s “diagnosis”. She also prepared a name tag and pinned it on her costume using a safety pin. Tomoe also wears white net stockings and a black garterbelt to complete the look.

As for the finishing touch, Tomoe wears red high heel shoes and goes out of the house.

«««

In the meantime, Yukina just finished wearing her dark angel costume. It was a gothic Lolita style clothing colored black and white, complete with a purple rose accessory, black stockings, and black loafers. Then, suddenly, she thought of something, based on the suggestion from Tomoe the other day…

“Hold on, a dark angel is technically a fallen angel. It’s probably a good idea to clip a few feathers… This should help with my role.”, she thought to herself.

Yukina then proceeds to pluck a good few feathers off her wings to give the impression of an injury. She puts on the “broken wings” and added a splash of fake blood on it as if to intensify the injured look. The right wing was made as if it resembles a broken avian wing. Yukina then steps out of her home, and heads for the venue. However, she has yet to see any signs of Tomoe being there.

«««

It has been 20 minutes past. Yukina was still waiting in the venue with a worried face. Suddenly someone approaches her with a sexy looking nurse costume...

** _*SEXY JAZZ MUSIC INTENSIFIES*_ **

It was Tomoe. Wearing a nurse costume. Exuding a sexy aura.

“Sorry for the delay, Minato-san.”, says Tomoe while giving her a wink.

Yukina lowered her head getting all red. She then starts looking towards Tomoe.

“Udagawa-san, there you are. I’ve been looking for you. Let’s get our number, now.”, says Yukina, while holding her hand.

** _*Okay the Jazz music thing stopped playing here*_ **

The girls ran as fast as they could to pick up their number for the contest. They both luckily have arrived only 1 and a half hours before the contest even begun. They put the numbered pin given to them by the staff on. They got the number 10.

«««

The contest has finally begun. It has been a whole 45 minutes when Tomoe and Yukina’s turn arrives. The two girls head towards the stage, arranged by the staff to look like a clinic. The rest of the band members of Afterglow and Roselia along with the audience gave a hearty applause.

“A nurse and an angel of darkness...”, says Ran.

“You don’t see that combo every day.”, replies Himari.

“Okay, get ready! Lights… Camera… ACTION!”, the staff signaled the start of the act.

Tomoe looked towards Yukina and started acting out her part as a nurse.

“Welcome, O Fallen Angel of Darkness… I mean Minato-san. Is there anything a nurse such as I can help you?”, says Tomoe in a teasing kind of manner, winking towards Yukina.

That wink made her blush.

“What the… Since when did Udagawa-san act like this? She’s wearing a sexy nurse costume no less.”, she thought.

Moments later, Yukina said something to act her part as the “Fallen Angel of Darkness”.

“Well… as you know, Udagawa-san... I, an Angel of Darkness, have fallen from the Heavens and I am terribly hurt. The fall broke my wings and have plucked my wings, and I am in a rush to find someone that can heal me.”, says a crying Yukina.

“There is nothing to fear. I, nurse Tomoe Udagawa, will heal you from all the injuries. Now hold my hand. It will be fine.”, says Tomoe, wiping off Yukina’s tears.

«««

Everyone in the audience was in awe at the acting of the two girls on the stafe. The members of Roselia and Afterglow were observing in the distance when it all happened.

“Really? My sister became A NURSE?“. Ako saw her sisters act and it made her question herself.

“Yep. Tomoe-san seems to be acting out her role very well. It even made Minato-san nervous to get into character. So far so good.”, says Sayo.

“Damn, my sister is hella cool!”, exclaims Ako.

“With that costume, Yukina too is cool.”, replies Lisa.

** _SNAP!_ **

Moca took a photo of Tomoe and Yukina’s performance.

“Fufufu~ Looks like Tomo-chin and Minato-san can act like that after all~.”

“Tomoe-chan looks really pretty wearing that costume.”, says Tsugumi.

“True. Her acting even supports this.”, continues Ran.

«««

Tomoe closes in on Yukina and starts caressing her hair.

“Easy there, it will be alright. With a little treatment, you will feel all better soon, Minato-san.”

Yukina then calms herself down before Tomoe starts tending to her injuries.

Moments later, Tomoe sat down and laid Yukina on her lap.

“Minato-san, for the time being you should lay down here. There’s something I want to do later.”, says Tomoe who’s adjusting her stethoscope.

Tomoe leaves her seat, then takes a pillow and put it on top of the clinic’s bed. She then proceeds to use her stethoscope to check Yukina’s pulse.

“It’s okay. This won’t hurt, my dear Minato-san.”

Tomoe starts checking Yukina’s pulse while she is laying down on the bed. The heartbeats she hears are obviously faster than normal. Yukina wakes up blushing.

“What is it, Minato-san?”

“Umm... Oh no! It was nothing!”

Yukina shook her head, trying to keep up her act.

“Udagawa-san, we should continue with the check-up.”, says Yukina softly.

“Ah, okay.”

“Incredible, these two had a weird interaction for sure, but they’re still within their roles somehow.”, Sayo commented.

“My sister and Yukina-san have never even did a performance like this... I want to know what happens after.”, says Ako.

Moca is still busy snapping pictures of their acts with her phone.

«««

On the stage, Tomoe starts to get Yukina sit on a chair.

“Minato-san, I will be taking your blood tension now, so hold still okay? There’s something I want to get first.”

“Um, okay...”

Tomoe left her to pick up a First Aid kit provided by the staff on the stage. She opened the kit and took a blood pressure gauge, approaches Yukina and proceeds to read the instruction manual.

“Alright, keep calm and take a deep breath now, Minato-san.”

Yukina starts to calm down and take deep breaths. In the meantime, Tomoe has turned on the blood pressure gauge. The gauge was then set to make it easier to observe. Tomoe then puts on her stethoscope to locate Yukina’s heartbeat. After finding it, she proceeds to put it on Yukina’s arm.

“Minato-san, please keep calm. Is that clear?”, says Tomoe with a smile on her face.

Yukina then took deep breaths again. Tomoe tightens the cuff’s straps onto her arm. Afterwards, the air valve of the gauge was closed. She then uses her stethoscope again to check Yukina’s heartbeat through her elbow creases. She now pumps air into the cuff until it reaches 180 mmHg. The air valve is then slowly opened to let the air out.

Tomoe carefully listens to Yukina’s pulse. A strong first pulse shows a systolic pressure, then a second much weaker one that sounds like the wind shows a diastolic pressure.

“Tomoe’s good at this. All she did was look at the instructions once and she’s using it properly already.”, mentions Ran.

“I’m dying to know what happens next. Their dynamic seems to be incredible thus far.”, says Tsugumi.

Tomoe lists the results of the pressure test on a piece of paper she placed on top of her reply board, clipping it. Yukina’s blood pressure shows a normal level, around 110/80 mmHg.

In the meantime...

“THEIR INTERACTIONS ARE SO DAMN ADORABLE!”, shouts Himari.

“I wonder how in the world their interactions are so smooth, as if there was no problem to begin with. All the dialogues are really flowing normally.”, Ran analyzes the performance.

On stage, Tomoe calms Yukina’s heart down.

“Minato-san, I’ll start healing your wings now, so don’t expect to move a lot because it might cause you more pain. In order to prevent that, have this.”

She gave her a pill shaped candy (not surprising. It’s a bloody stage act, what did you expect?).

“Here, this pill should help with the pain. If you can’t hold the pain, please do take the pill.”

Yukina took the pill and immediately swallows it. Right afterwards, Tomoe starts to locate where her patient’s wing broke. It appears to have been broken right at the joint. Around the broken area, a lot of feathers have come off. She gave the broken bone an ice pack with a little of salt in it. She then wraps the wing with bandages.

“Oh right, there’s something I wanted to give you, Minato-san.”

Tomoe gave her 2 rolls of bandages and a bottle of medication.

“Because your right wing has been broken, use these bandages. Please replace your bandages 3 times a day: every morning, evening, and night. Before you bandage your wing, rub this medicine around the broken area.”

Yukina nods to her instructions.

“Oh right, this will take some time to heal, so you should consume food and drinks that contain a lot of calcium such as milk. As for your feathers, do consume foods with vitamins A, D, and E.”

Yukina asks Tomoe if she needs to do anything to help with the healing process.

“Ah, about that... there is one more thing I need to add. Please avoid narrow spaces or flying too high. It will make your condition even worse, Minato-san.”, continues Tomoe.

“Yes, thank you for your suggestion, nurse Udagawa-san.”

Yukina starts walking away before suddenly turning back towards Tomoe.

“Before I leave, I would like to ask you something.”

“Eh?”

“Will you… take care of me for the rest of my life?”, asks Yukina with an edgy sort of voice.

This took Tomoe by surprise and made her blush within a few moments. Tetapi However, she didn’t hesitate to take Yukina by the hand on stage.

“Yes, I do.”

Tomoe nods. The two girls held hands to the center of the stage and proceeds to bow in front of the crowd.

Everyone watching gave them a round of applause for their brilliant act on stage.

«««

After the act has finally finished, they left the stage to eat dinner with the other members of Roselia and Afterglow, waiting for the winner announcement. They both sat on a long bench not far away from the venue.

“Haah... That was exhausting…”, says Tomoe while wiping off her sweat.

“Udagawa-san, take this. It must be so tiring up there on stage, so I brought this for you.”, says Yukina, handing her a pack of tissue.

“Ah, thanks, Minato-san.”

“So, by the way, wanna eat together? You two look hella worn out after that performance.”, says Himari, approaching the two girls. The other members of Roselia and Afterglow also begins to approach them.

“Dinner? Together? Where?”, asks Tomoe.

“We’re currently queueing for some bread over at Yamabuki Bakery. Moca wanted her chocolate filled bread. We’re heading for Hazawa Coffee after this.”, says Sayo.

“You two want some bread too?”, asks Tsugumi.

Yukina shook her head.

“Bread huh… Sorry, not in the mood.”, replies Tomoe.

“Oh right, you two stay here, Moca will be the one to queue for her bread.”, says Lisa.

About 20 minutes later, Moca got what she wanted from the bakery. She’s a maniac for Yamabuki Bakery’s bread so she practically inhaled the bread in under 5 minutes. The girls then head for Hazawa Coffee.

“So, when will the contest end again?”, asks Ran.

“It should conclude at around 9.30 PM later. After that the winners will be announced. We still have an hour and 10 minutes left, we can lay back a little bit.”, Tomoe answers.

“SIS! YUKINA-SAN! YOUR ACTING JUST NOW WAS INCREDIBLE!”, shouts Ako hugging her sister, Tomoe.

“Ahaha, thanks, Ako. I tried my best for this entire performance. Also, can you turn down your volume a little bit? Everyone’s going to look this way thinking there’s a crazy girl somewhere around here.”

Everyone laughed.

As soon as they got to Hazawa Coffee, both members of Roselia and Afterglow order their food and drinks from the menu. They ordered a pitcher of sweet iced tea, a glass of vanilla, a few sandwiches, and a Black Forest cake. They finished all of the food happily. They suddenly hear a strange noise coming from the venue.

“In a few minutes, the winners of the contest will be announced. All participants must be on the stage before then.”. A staff member was using the megaphone to relay the message to all participants.

“Ah, there’s your cue. Minato-san, you and Tomoe get ready to go over there.”, says Ran.

“Alright, Mitake-san.”

Yukina and Tomoe left the café to wait for the announcement of the contest’s winners.

«««

The time to announce the winners has arrived.

“…and the 3rd place goes to… Team number 2! Congratulations to Tarou and Hanako Yamada for your victory!”, one of the staff was excitedly shouting out the results of the contest to keep people up on their toes.

The two contestants go to the front of the stage, receiving medals and a prize by the staff.

“Next is 2nd place! The winners of the silver medals are… Team number 15! Congratulations to the Kujo Brothers who for the first time in the five years of this yearly event finally win 2nd, a new achievement for the pair for sure.”

The boys then receive their rewards and a roaring applause from the audience. Apparently the two of them have a lot of fans. After they received their rewards, it is time to announce who won first place in the competition.

“…and last but not least! It’s first place. The winners are a new pair, only joining this year! The winners are… Team number 10! Congratulations to Tomoe Udagawa and Yukina Minato for winning the competition!”

“Minato-san, we’re being called! Let’s get on stage, now!”, whispers Tomoe, tapping on Yukina’s shoulder. The girls head for the stage, holding hands along the way.

As soon as they got on stage, they were immediately asked by the staff.

“How did you two act so smoothly on stage earlier? Have you both rehearsed the act before?”, asks one staff member with a very perplexed look on her face.

“Oh no, we improvised everything. As for the costumes, we tried to pretty much act out the costumes we both prepared. Other than the costumes, everything was ad lib. The damaged right wing here is Udagawa-san’s idea.”, Yukina answers her calmly.

“Wow, incredible!”, the staff responded with a wide smile across her face.

Tomoe and Yukina each get gold medals and a ton of gifts from the staff. The other members of Afterglow and Roselia in the meantime were flabbergasted by the sight of their victory. As soon as the girls leave Hazawa Coffee, they congratulated Tomoe and Yukina, who gave their thanks for all the support they received when acting out on stage.

«««

When they all walked home. Tomoe asked Yukina about something.

“Got a moment Yukina?”

“Yeah?”  
“Here, hold my hand.”

In that instant Yukina went bright red with embarrassment. So much so that she lowered her head and acted like a tsundere.

“D- don’t think I’m happy for this okay? It’s only because you asked for it!”

Tomoe laughed at her for the tsundere act. Yukina then starts grabbing her hand not long after. She was still shy though. The two girls then head home, holding hands.

«««

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> NB.  
1\. A lewder Extra Chapter (actually not as lewd as I want it to be but nyeh) only exists in English, the original author just can’t imagine a lewd fanfic in Indonesian. Probably because… actually no nvm.  
2\. The English version will NOT be posted in the Facebook group BDBP because apparently the author took offense from the group, just because she has a different OTP than most people. Please forgive her, and to people reading this, people can like anything or dislike anything they want. 
> 
> TL Notes:  
1\. I actually changed the dialogue between Ako and Tomoe a little bit, making Ako actually shout (or at least make the entire sentence into a full caps lock sentence) and Tomoe responding to say that they are attracting attention from the public. I mean, why wouldn’t they?  
2\. Added some names for the winners. Yamada Tarou and Hanako are basically placeholder names, an equivalent of John Doe and Jane Doe in Japanese. As for the Kujo Brothers? Blame Jojo. This translator loves that shit.  
3\. The part about the 5 years of this event being held and the Kujo Brothers having a lot of fans was something I added as well. It probably made it weirder, but I got the OK from the author so I guess I can just add things?  
4\. Also added a line for Yukina’s Tsun act. Be- betsuni reader-tachi no tame janai dakara ne? It’s because I was only allowed to add it by the author! Hmph! (Hold on a minute, I don’t think the readers even want this in the first place)  
5\. Sorry for the weird add-ons in the story. If anyone doesn’t like the extras in the story, be sure to let the author know, so that she can relay the message to me.


End file.
